


Colliding Universes

by mariola_writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, matchablossom brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Kojiro and Kaoru meet at their place after Adam left.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Colliding Universes

**Author's Note:**

> hehe another angsty matchblossom fic but i finally have a half good idea for the next one :)) anyway very short but enjoyy

Golden, golden, Kaoru's eyes were two gold universes. So pure and so fierce. So vast and so shiny.

And Kojiro hated them. He hated to look at them. Because he knew that he was not the star those universes revolved around.

Ah...!It hurt him so much, so much he started being all sassy towards Kaoru. Being rude and things as if he wouldnt care.

Ever since that day he had seen how Kaoru looks at Ainosuke, ever since then he knew. He saw himself in his friend. He saw that Kaoru was looking at Ainosuke the same way he was looking at Kaoru.

Of course Kaoru was hurt when Ainosuke left. Because the sun of his universe was not there anymore.

But, Kojiro was sure there was something more. Else, Kaoru wouldnt have told him to meet him at their special place. There was something more and Kojiro felt scared.

And of course he came. He wanted to be there for Kaoru; to show him that he cares.

Without Ainosuke around, there was no reason for him to act up.

Kaoru muffled sniffles brought him back. It was a wonderful spring evening; the golden sun was casting it s light across Kaoru's slim figure, covering him in an angelic aura.

Kojiro dared to approach. It was the first time in an hour Kaoru said something. They just sat there and did nothing. They just sat there and drowned in each others silence and pain. 

Kojiro hugged Kaoru tightly from behind, his warm body fitting in his arms perfectly. Kojiro rested his chin atop his friend’s head; there the scent of cherry shampoo and paper was stronger. Kojiro could see that Kaoru’s hands were holding the bridge’s metal bar so tightly that they turned white. Kaoru gently took them in his own hands; they seemed small and fragile, even though they were just as his.

Kaoru’s hands were trembling. The sun’s light was getting darker and somewhat calmer.

Kojiro knew the effort Kaoru had put into their meeting; he knew that he was not a person to open easily. He was glad that he was the one Kaoru relied onto...Actually he not only just liked it...

“Kojiro? Am I really so bad?” Kaoru looked up and the green-haired man could see the tears shining in the orange light. His eyes were golden, and Joe could see his own reflection in his friend’s eyes. It was almost as if he was in the center...A tear fell from Kaoru’s golden orbits, which dug his face in the soft material of Joe’s shirt.

“Of course you are not bad.” Kojiro stroke Kaoru’s hair lightly, smiling from above, even if his friend didn’t see it.

“But... Everyone hates me...They just...They just hurt me...Whatever I am doing...My mom...Ainosuke...It hurts, Koji.” Kaoru looked up and even if he was smiling, Kojiro could see how hurt he was. 

Everything was written in those golden universes.

Kojiro hugged Kaoru as hard as he could, to show him that he would be there.

The words were not enough. Their gestures were not enough.

So, they just looked into each others eyes. The sun was setting behind them, watching over them to make sure everything was going good.

And as the first stars rose upon, Kojiro finally looked down. Words were not enough, but they were necessary. 

“Kaoru, I don’t hate you. And there could never be a thing you will do to change that.”

Kaoru just whined in response, his hands still clutching at Kojiro’s shirt. The green haired man took his friend’s head into his hand and made him look at the sky.

“Look, Kaoru. A new day has started. And we are here together. So, trust me, it will be all right.” The pink haired man looked for himself; Kojiro really thought that he was the prettiest man alive.

“Ok, I’ll trust your dumb gorilla brain for once.” Kaoru looked in Kojiro’s eyes. Golden universes into velvet ones.

And both of them saw themselves into each others eyes. 

Because they revolved one around each other. And they still do and always will. Because that’s how universes work.


End file.
